Fusion of Flesh and Silver
by Funny Bunny
Summary: Heero looked up at Duo, rain, or were those tears streaking Heero’s face? Duo couldn’t tell really, however, Heero took a step towards Duo, before falling into Duo’s arms. “Heero?”, Duo asked. I do not own GW.1x2x1 Yaoi pairing!
1. Chapter 1

Fusion of Silver and Flesh

****

Chapter 1

Heero entered the warehouse area of the place where Dr. J. had been living since the wars had ended. Earlier that morning, he remembered receiving a message that he had a new mission to complete. Of course, he got there to find Dr. J. standing by a table with one arm behind his back. "I am here to receive orders on my next mission as specified in the e- mail you sent to me.", Heero told him.

"Here they are, then, Yuy.", Dr. J. said, lunging forward.

Heero felt it stab his gut, a paralysis drug was ejected into his body. Heero fell onto the dusty floor with a thud. He was still awake, and fully aware of what was going on as he was hefted up onto that same sleek, steel table. He felt the pain lace threw his entire being when Dr. J. opened his gut. Soon, however, the pain overwhelmed him causing Heero to pass out. Later, he woke to find himself strapped by iron metal bars in a standing position. "Hello, my pet.", Dr. J. brawled, "I'm sure you want to see the modifications I worked on last night?"

Heero opened his mouth to speak only to find he couldn't answer. "Vocal abilities are not needed for you, my beautiful creation.", Dr. J. spoke, pulling up a mirror, "See, no need for such a beautiful weapon....", 

Heero looked at himself, now transformed into a monster by the Doctor's own hands. Slowly the dark rage grew until it filled every ounce of Heero's being. He braced himself against the bars, and snapped all three like toothpicks and then ran, stabbing right through his gut, before a slice upwards, and killing the man instantly. Heero then fell to the floor, and sobbed. 

As he raised the blade, it glinted in the pale light, like hope, the only hope Heero could find in himself now. He brought the blade to his own gut, pulled back, and pushed in....

....

'What a dark day.', Duo thought to himself as he walked down the street towards the good old junk heap he called home. 

It was currently chilly, windy, raining, and cloudy in this town on earth currently. Duo had been working as a part- time mechanic, while studying medicine with Dr. Sally Poe in the other part of his time. It was after one of the daily lessons today that Duo went grocery shopping. As Duo rounded another corner towards Spine Ave. he noticed a familiar figure walking down the sidewalk towards him, wearing a trench- coat. It was Heero, that was clearly noticed by the hair. However, his head was hung, and as Heero got closer, Duo noticed something not quite right. "Hey, Hee- chan, long time no see.", Duo called to him.

Heero looked up at Duo, rain, or were those tears streaking Heero's face? Duo couldn't tell really, however, Heero took a step towards Duo, before falling into Duo's arms. "Heero?", Duo asked.

No response came, then, Duo noticed something warm, wet, and sticky on his fingers, it was blood. Not just normal blood either, it smelled like blood mixed with oil..... Duo quickly got up, forgetting the groceries he had dropped, picked up Heero and went at a dead run for home. "Don't worry Heero, I'll save you, somehow.", Duo promised.

****

End Chapter: Left it here do to the excellent cliff hanger. Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Fusion of Flesh and Silver

****

Chapter 2

Duo laid Heero on a metal table in his workshop because it was stable enough to support Heero's weight. As Duo cut the trench coat Heero'd been wearing, he gasped in complete shock. Not really at the long cut down Heero's middle but, rather at Heero himself. Where his chest was it had become plated on one side, one arm was completely replaced with an artificial arm, however, where there should have been an hand, it curved into a gruesome scythe like blade. Duo noticed the blood on the silver blade, and shuddered. "Oh, Heero....", Duo muttered.

As he got started, Duo first fixed the mechanics of Heero first, since they seemed to have life supporting abilities. He worked endlessly, carefully putting back together the tubes, and wires. How had Heero gotten like this? What could do this to him? Duo felt a small joy as Heero's breathing got suddenly stronger. Now, with the medical training on war injuries, Duo could handle the still human bits of Heero's body. It was a good thing Sally Poe, and Hilde had been willing to give him that type of basic training.

.....

Heero woke with a start, he looked around him at the basic black, and red bedroom. He knew he should be dead, but was this the afterlife? Or just a normal bedroom, Heero got up out of bed, pain filled his gut as he moved. Heero looked down at his bare upper body and noticed the little stitches over his skin. Heero moved over to the wall, and looked at the pictures, each had Duo in them in some form or another. Then Heero remember what had happened just before he passed out, how he'd seen Duo. Heero felt sore all over, and noticed he had cut himself more than once. All of a sudden Duo opened the door, and stared at Heero in utter shock. "Man, when I fixed you up, I'd thought you'd be out for days, Heero.", Duo muttered.

Heero watched carefully as Duo sat on his knees to check how his stitches were holding up. As Duo reached for Heero's robotic arm, Heero jumped a slight bit. "It's okay.... I just need to get a closer look, Heero.", Duo explained.

Heero's eyes filled with tears even as he tried to push them back, and he brought the blade to his neck this time. He was going to die for sure this time, in a way Duo could never fix. "Now, Heero.... Is that really the answer your looking for right now?", Duo asked, calmly moving forward, "It's okay, you've been hurt, I can understand that, but, it's not the way to fix it."

Before Heero could stop him, Duo wrapped his arms around his neck, pushing the blade down, and away. Heero wrapped his one good arm around Duo's neck, and crying, buried his face into Duo's shirt. He felt Duo's fingers stroke his hair and heard Duo hushing him gently. "Now, Heero, I understand you're in pain, but, don't kill yourself, all right?", Duo motioned for the blade, "That, I'll get a lightweight case, that way it can't hurt anyone you don't mean to.",

Heero nodded, since he couldn't talk to Duo small gestures would have to do for now. Duo got up, pulling Heero from the floor with him. "Now, let's go eat, since breakfast is ready.", Duo happily stated.

.....

Duo watched as Heero ate vigorously, apparently starving from lack of food, or do to stress. Duo watched Heero down another pancake, then a glass of milk right after. "You must have been walking around for a long time like that huh?", Duo asked.

All he got was quick nod before Heero stuffed a piece of toast in his mouth. Duo then noticed that one eye wasn't normal, well, it was, but then, it wasn't. It was normal except the eyeball wasn't human, it was a light, glossy blue, and Duo could see the robotics just barely. Heero finished eating before wiping his mouth on the napkin, then looking at Duo. Heero noticed the food still on his friend's plate, and made a 'Go ahead, and finish up.' gesture.

Duo snapped out of whatever he'd been daydreaming about, and went back to eating. "Heero, why haven't you been saying much lately, hmmmm?", Duo asked.

Heero motioned towards the area his voice box should have been, and made a cutting gesture. "Oh, you mean, someone cut them off?", Duo asked.

Heero nodded slowly, looking downward at his one hand while doing so. "That's horrible, how'd all this happen?", Duo gestured towards the arm.

Heero shook his head quickly, his eyes burning from the tears held back. "Okay, you don't have to tell me, all right?", Duo looked at Heero, "Trowa might be able to help with the voice thing though. That's why he use to not talk that much, it hurt his throat.",

Heero looked puzzled for a while. "Oh, he did go see a doctor of course, it seems one of his vocal cords wasn't fully attached, so he created one, and had it surgically put in.", Duo continued, "He's been working on stuff like that for a while, and he doesn't even need to put the people to sleep to install one in."

Heero looked up at Duo a slight gleam of interest. "We can go see him later today if you want.", Duo suggested.

Heero nodded his agreement, before Duo rose from the table, "But, right now, I think you should get a little more rest, you need it for your health.", Duo told him, "Now, go on, all I'm going to do is clean up down here, kay?",

Heero nodded again before walking to the bedroom he'd woken in, Duo had set some pajama's with a cut off sleeve. Heero figure that these were his to have, and slipped into them, having a little trouble with the blade, but soon was dressed.

Heero once again fell into a state of deep, dreamless sleep.

....

Later, after Heero'd woke up, he walked into the living room to find Duo talking with Trowa, who still looked the same, only a little more in a talking mood. Heero stepped forward, just in view of Duo's sight. "Ah, there's Heero. Have a nice nap, sleepy head? It's already four o' clock.", Duo joked.

Trowa turned, and slowly got up to face Heero, who, despite his being tall the last time Heero had seen him, had grown another couple inches. "Let me see your neck, okay?", Trowa instructed, putting on gloves, and getting down to business, "There's nothing of the vocal area left here.", 

"Does that mean everything?", Duo asked.

Trowa nodded, "It'll be the hardest case of replacement I'd ever done, but, I can do it.", Trowa told Duo, "This is the first time I'll have to construct the whole thing from scratch, but, I will.", 

"Thank you Trowa.", Duo said, "Heero means that too, if he could say it.", 

"Friends help friends in need, right?", Trowa said, "Heero, you be careful, okay?", 

Heero nodded, before going back inside. "You be careful with him Duo, he be very unpredictable at times.", Trowa reminded him.

"I'll keep that in mind.", Duo said, turning back inside.

****

End Chapter: To Questions about making this Yaoi. It's voting time! All those opposed say No, all those in favor, say Yes, Kay? I'll tally them up, and you'll find the results in the next Chapter, Kay?


	3. Chapter 3

Fusion of Flesh and Silver

****

Chapter 3

Dear Readers, 

Okay, I lied, you will not find out this chapter, but definatly the next, I just needed a smidge more time to tally votes..... That, and I just posted Chapter 2 today! 5-20-03, shows my fan- fic writing process doesn't it now? Anyway, enjoy this chapter, and next chapter we find out what the majority wants! All the readers: Yay!

Sincerely,

FB

Heero woke suddenly, the silent scream shown on his lips. Heero looked around himself in surprise, he'd fallen asleep on the couch, right into Duo's lap during the news. "I figured I'd let you sleep.", Duo told him, "Guess you had a bad dream huh?", 

Heero nodded, his pupils widened just a bit with fear, or at least a hidden fear in them. "It's okay, I understand.", Duo nodded, "We're heading over to Q's for supper kay? I always head there for supper, it's easier to let Quatre's chiefs cook evening meals, of course, I've already told him we have a third person coming to dinner too.", 

Heero looked at Duo, then nodded, slowly. "Okay, then Heero. Let's get going we don't want to be late, now do we?", Duo asked.

Heero shook his head, shrugging back on the now freshly cleaned trench coat from earlier. He looked at Duo, who led the way to a door that Heero hadn't noticed before, this led to the garage. As the two got into Duo's car, which was black by the way, Heero noted Duo's quiet behavior so far. Heero looked at Duo carefully, noticing the jacket Duo had on as the leather one from the Christmas Scuffle as it had come to be called. 

.....

When the two of them got to Quatre's, Heero peered out of the car at the large three- story that Duo had pulled up to. "All righty then, come on Heero, let's head inside.", Duo said, getting out, "I'm sure he's expecting us.", 

Heero followed Duo up to the door, where one of Quatre's employees opened it. "Good evening Mr. Maxwell, Mr. Winner is waiting in the living room at this moment.", She put it simply.

"Thanks, Jessie.", Duo replied.

Heero was led by Duo down a couple hallways until they opened into a vast room. Quatre sat on a couch in the middle of it, as Duo told Heero to stay put until needed. "Hi, Duo! Where's your guest?", Quatre asked.

"Um..... Actually it's-", Duo started.

"Heero, I know, Trowa told me this afternoon, during a quick lunch.", Quatre explained, "So, where is he?", 

Heero slowly stepped out from behind the wall, and looked up at Quatre a little reluctantly. "You can take off the coat, Trowa told me everything about you.", Quatre said, gently.

"Come over here, and sit by me, Heero.", Duo patted the seat cushion next to himself, "Nice n' comfy.", 

Heero sat next to Duo, and looked down at his feet while sitting there. "It's okay, I'm not afraid of your, well, changes, Heero.", Quatre said, encouragingly.

Heero looked up briefly before looking over to Duo, who smiled happily at him. "Wufie going to come down here for dinner?", Duo asked, "Or, is he too busy?", 

"Hmn.... I don't know if he is or not.", Quatre replied, "He might be busy with his training.", 

"Yes, I can see where that would be on his mind.", Duo said, "I cannot believe he's actually found a job that works for him.", 

"The pay isn't as well as he'd like, but, he loves teaching the kids how to use the kane swords.", Quatre replied.

Heero felt himself drifting away from their conversation, and into memories of pain. A tear fell from his eye, and slid it's way down his cheek, then more followed. "Heero?...", Duo asked, "Heero, you okay?", 

"I think he's crying.", Quatre said.

"I know, I think whomever did this to him hurt him in a major way.", Duo whispered, "Just give him some time, he needs to have a good cry.",

****

End Chapter: Okay, a little bit short, but still good. 


	4. Chapter 4

Fusion of Flesh and Silver

Dear Readers, 

Today is a day of happiness, the day we find out the results of the Yaoi or Not Yaoi voting! All the fans: Long live democracy! Um.... Yeah.... I guess. As the voting started up, I noticed a lot of 1x 2 and 2x1 pairings fans out there! So, drum roll please! (Drum hammers in the background as FB unfolds the envelope.) The winner is.... Yaoi by a land slide! (The non really only had one small vote.) Okay, so it's Yaoi right now, with a 1x2x1 pairing.

Sincerely Yours,

FB

****

Chapter 4

Quatre watched as Duo ushered Heero aside to be calmed down. It didn't help when a slightly sweaty Wufie came inside, sword swung over one shoulder. Of course, he didn't know what was going on, but one good look at Yuy's one arm caused him to tense up, and draw his sword. Luckily, Duo stood in his way enough to block Heero from any potential attack. "Maxwell, what, what is _that!_", he said, gesturing towards Heero, who was pretty well hidden. 

"_That_, Chang is Heero, so put your over sized toothpick away will ya?", Duo said, with a bit of an edge, "He's not all himself right now, Wu, just try not to do any sudden moves.", 

As Heero managed to calm down after a while of sitting on the floor knees hugged to his chest, with his head downcast into them. During that time, Duo explained everything from what he had gathered from the rather hard to gather details of what had happened to Heero. As Heero got up, and walked quietly over to stand beside Duo, Wufie was nodding as Duo finished at the place where he laid Heero down on the bed to rest part. "I see, so, he actually never volunteered for it.... That is something only one of a purely crude, and cold heart would do.", Wufie said, anger threatening to rise up.

"I know, when I went to fix him up, don't get me wrong, but, whoever did this was messed up.", Duo muttered, "Even I was shocked at all that had been hooked up to machinery, and some of what wasn't hooked up, was cut off, and replaced by whole machine components.", 

Heero quietly tapped Quatre on the shoulder, wrote something down on a table of paper he'd found, and left. Duo took a seat along on the couch, across from Quatre, Trowa and Wufie. "I can't understand why anyone would do such a thing. For one, the war's over.", Duo explained, "But, making a human into some crudely made weapon is not right, it just is not right!", 

"I would suggest talking to the guy who helped to make your gundam, Duo.", Trowa said, "He might have some clue as to who it is.", 

"Yeah, Howard will know and he wouldn't hide anything from me.", Duo said, "I'll go have a talk with him tomorrow.", 

.....

Heero had fallen dead asleep when they got back, of course, Duo couldn't help but peek in while he was sleeping. The moonlight shone down on Heero's relaxed face, and Duo felt tingles up and down his spine at the sight of Heero's long neck. 

.....

Trapped, he was trapped, and Dr. J. moved closer and closer towards him, Heero fought, only to be seized by that all too robotic arm. "Get away from me you... You monster!", Heero yelled at him, trying to kick, and to fight his way free from the Doctor. 

"Why, when you are now one too?", the doctor responded, "No one will love you like you are now, no one.... Except me.", 

"But, you're dead!", Heero spat in his face, "I killed you, you're dead. Duo cares about how I feel, and they all want to break your neck, but I already killed you for them, so why bother me more?!", 

"I am dead, now aren't I?", the Dr. replied, fading, "I'm... Dead, but so are the answers to many questions you seek to know....", 

Heero felt reality shift, it twisted, and bent. He was now walking down a street it was filled with people. Duo, where was Duo in all of this? Heero wandered, many people stumbled back in his wake, some screamed, others cried, yet, some just stood with shock. Where was Duo? Where was he? Heero kept moving, faster, and faster, he had to find Duo _had _to. "Looks so innocent.", it was Duo's voice, Duo, "Just covering you up, please, don't wake...", 

Heero's one eyelid fluttered open, he looked at Duo, with the moon shining just right, all the loose hairs around his head became a halo almost. "Gomen na si, Heero, didn't mean to wake you, but, you tossed your blanket aside in your sleep.", Duo explained.

Heero hugged onto Duo's neck, not wanting Duo to leave, no, that dream had scared him too much. "Heero, I think I better go back to my couch in the living room.", Duo whispered.

Heero shook his head desperately clinging tighter. "What is it Heero?", Duo asked, concerned, "You want me to stay here?", Duo asked, "Okay, I'll just get the spare blankets from the closet and...", 

Heero shook his head again, his heart hammering, he didn't want to loose Duo, not like in the dream. No, not like that. "Okay, I guess whatever's gotten you all shook up, it did a hell of a job. I guess I'll sleep here then.", Duo responded, a little uncertain.

After Duo got settled in, Heero hugged onto Duo's midsection, not wanting to let go of him, not wanting to be left alone. Duo started to hum something gently rubbing his back, some old lullaby. Heero felt his muscles relax, his fears subside, and sleep take him like a gentle summers breeze far away from the hellish nightmares of late.

****

End Chapter: Okay, so this one is just a little Shoneni for now, but, I swear that the next one will have Yaoi for sure.


	5. Chapter 5

Fusion of Flesh and Silver

****

Chapter 5

Duo woke first, finding Heero with his arms wrapped around Duo's midsection, and head nestled in his chest. The rise and falls of Heero's sighing breaths and the feel of his silken skin, and the cold metal felt soft against his body. Duo ran his hands down the small curve of Heero's back, thinking about how much he trusted the other scientists, Dr. G he knew had eventually retired. He had ridded himself of his scary looks, and had become a Grandfather afterwards, so Duo trusted him, as well as Howard, his as well as Duo's friend. He didn't want to have to but, Duo gently shook Heero awake. Heero woke a slight bit annoyed, trying to go back to bed three times before Duo told him he had to wake up. Heero curled farther up, refusing to acknowledge Duo's presence at all. Duo sighed, scooping Heero up out of bed, and carrying him downstairs. "Now, you stay here, while I go get you some clean clothing.", Duo told him, "Then we'll pay a visit to Howard.", 

Heero nodded, glumly as Duo ran off to go get some clothing. Heero got up, and went walking the room, carefully looking into each item, and old tattered picture of an old Father of some church, a Sister, and Duo standing together smiling was in a frame hung upon the wall. Duo came back, and gently grabbed Heero's arm, pulling him into a chair. "Okay, the shirt my be a bit baggy, but the pants should fit you just fine. Here's some socks, go ahead and use my bedroom to get dressed, since I've gotta take a shower anyway.", Duo told him.

After Duo got out of the shower, Heero was sitting on the floor cross- legged, watching the T.V. he turned to look up at Duo, who sat down on the couch and started to pull on his boots. Heero pointed up at the picture on the wall he had looked at, and waited for Duo's explanation. "Yeah, that's a shabby picture ain't it?", Duo asked, "I couldn't get anything else out of the remains of the church, but that works well enough for me.", 

He started to brush his mop of wet hair, "That's Father Maxwell, and Sister Helen. The Sister's the one who taught me to braid my hair.", Duo continued, with a saddened smile, "After I refused to have it cut.", 

The sleeve on Heero's one human arm slipped down a bit, revealing the pinkish, soft skin of that arm. Heero looked at it, before looking back at Duo, who was now quickly braiding his hair. Heero waited until Duo was done with his braid, then hugged Duo carefully, and ran outside to get into the car. Duo blinked in surprise, and then got up to follow Heero. 

.....

Howard looked at the construction of Heero's one arm, while Duo watched. "So? What do ya think, man?", Duo asked, leaning against the door frame.

"I know who's but, it's hard to say since he died about a week ago. "Heero showed up around then.", Duo told him, "You know it takes a couple days to travel to Earth.", 

"Well, then, it looks like Dr. J's handy work.", Howard told him.

"How was he found dead?", Duo asked.

"He was sliced across the gut.", Howard explained, "Bled to death.", 

".... Right.", Duo nodded, looking at Heero, but not saying anything.

"Oh, I got a call from Trowa earlier for you, he says the vocal stuff is done, and all he needs is for you to bring Heero over...", Howard told Duo, "Frankly, that Dr. J, though, was a loon, if you ask me.", 

"Yeah.", Duo agreed, "Come on Heero, time to get you your voice."

****

End Chapter: I know, short. 


	6. Chapter 6

Fusion of Flesh and Silver

****

Chapter 6

Trowa had just finished putting in the artifical voice box when Duo had gotten back from the store with some clothing that would actually fit Heero better than the shabby clothing of Duo's he wore. "Try to said something Heero.", Trowa said, "I have matched it to you voice already from battle recordings.", 

"I- I don't know if this'll work out or anything.....", Heero trailed off, his eyes got wider, "It's working, it's really working?", 

"Yes, I'd say it is anyway.", Trowa admitted, "It'll take some getting use to but, I made it out of gundanium alloy, it won't rust, or damage.", 

"A good way to get rid of all the extra amounts of it if you asked me.", Duo said, "Here, go ahead and change, then we'll go home, and have a nice cup of cocoa okay?", 

"Right.", Heero said, hopping happily off of the couch, and hurriedly getting dressed.

.....

Heero sat opposite of Duo, staring into his mug of hot chocolate. "Heero.... I.... I just wanted you to know that I..... I'm starting to get the feelings about you that are odd. Yet, they seem to make me feel, I don't know, happy to be with you.", Duo explained.

"I know...", Heero said, "Because.... I've been feeling the same way lately too...", 

Duo got up, and headed off to get ready for bed, Heero went to do the same thing. Only..... Only Heero came back without any clothing on, and before Duo could react, Heero'd pulled Duo close to himself, and gave a passionate kiss. It was silky, and yet it felt amazing. Duo returned the passionate show of affection right back, and felt his organ brush Heero's. He could feel that it was hard, very hard and Duo felt his harden when it brushed against Heero's....

****

End Chapter: I know short chapter. Next chapter, No Lemon stuff.


	7. Chapter 7

Fusion of Flesh and Silver

****

Chapter 7

_Heero woke from the forced sleep- state Dr. J. had put him under to see him holding a knife to his arm. Heero felt the pain shoot throughout himself, and screamed in agony. "Hold still, I SAID HOLD STILL AND SHUT UP, YOU ASS!!!!!!", Dr. J. bellowed at Heero, before punching him in the face._

"NO MORE PLEASE!!!! NO MORE, QUIT HURTING ME!!!!!", Heero frantically screamed between his sobbing as Dr. J. gave him another shot of the paralysis drug, "Why?....",

.....

Heero woke, screaming, actual verbal screaming from his nightmare. He felt the warm, wet tears that ran down his cheeks and the cold, salty sweat that had broken out all over his body.... "Heero, it's okay, it's only a nightmare.", Duo said, comfortingly, "Only a bad dream.", 

"Oh, Duo.... He was.... Was...", Heero pushed his face up into Duo's chest, and started to cry.

Heero felt Duo's arms wrap around himself, and could smell the faint slight hint of lilac coming from Duo's chest, and hair, almost as if the body was emitting that scent itself. he felt the hidden strength in Duo's seemingly weak, and thin frame... Heero started to drift in and out of sleep wrapped in the warmth and soothing, comforting protection that was Duo.....

.....

Duo gently lifted Heero up, and lay him back into bed, kissing his forehead, and tucking the covers in around his body. Then, Duo himself joined Heero under the blankets, and wrapped his body around Heero so that the Japanese boy was almost hidden from view under his body, and the blankets. Duo gently traced Heero's spine until the pelvis, he felt how smooth, and small the curves were. The touch of metal on his skin still sent tingles of desire up and down Duo's spine. "It's okay, my fair angel, all shall be well soon, I hope.", Duo whispered to himself, pulling Heero closer to his body, before falling into sleep's arms himself.

.....

Duo woke, realizing if he wanted to give himself to Heero, he had to do what was needed to prevent Heero's frail new sense of happiness from being completely shattered... To do that... Duo had to go ahead with his intentions, he knew that the sacrifice he was making would be, but, in the end it seemed all worth it for Heero. He left early, not telling Heero where or why he was leaving just that he would be back soon and not to worry if he was late. So, he left to gather all the people he would need to pull this off. Because Duo had come to realize that he truly, deeply loved Heero, and what he planned to do would be for that love....

****

End Chapter: What do you think Duo's going to do? What do you think of all this fluff? Swims through the sea of fluff that is in the story. Remember, you may post any of my stories on your websites for free! (Do to the publicity I receive in turn.) You may also use any of the basic plot ideas, or side ideas to create your own fics! I love watching ideas I originally came up with grow, and develop in different ways!


	8. Chapter 8

Fusion of Flesh and Silver

Dear Readers,

I love challenges brought down upon myself, now, I'm wondering what would happen if I issues a small challenge to you? I know I write many stories of which people want to see a sequel come out on it. So, here is the challenge I am proposing to any daring enough to accept it. You may write an AU of this story, or you may write a sequel. I will be watching for those who accepted my challenge. I just want to see this idea move many of you to do something with the idea of Heero, and Duo in this fic. A POV, or Crossover maybe? Well, this is the ending chapter, so please continue to make this idea thrive beyond this story. You don't have to give me credit or anything, just write something for this challenge, please!

Yours Truly (And still begging.),

FB

****

Chapter 8

Heero woke to find Duo gone from his usual sleeping spot and nearly panicked thinking that someone might have had taken Duo away from him. "Duo?", Heero asked worried, he searched the living room, only to find a note on the coffee table, "What's this?",

..... 

__

Dear Heero,

Do not worry about me. I'm fine, I just had someplace I needed to go to get this one thing done. Just wait for me at the house and I'll be home shortly, it's just... All of this is so sudden, I know. But, I'm going ahead with it for you, Hee- chan because I love you. Wait for me to return.

With Love,

Duo

.....

__

Heero blinked at the note, before wondering where the hell Duo could have gone. But, he shrugged deciding that Duo would show him once he got home. In the meantime, Heero wanted breakfast, so he decided to settle down on the couch with a bowl of cereal.

.....

"This shouldn't hurt, should it?", Duo asked, looking up into the eyes of Dr. G.

"It won't hurt you a bit, Duo, just relax, besides you know we won't allow anything harmful to happen to you.", Dr. G spoke.

"If he does, I'll kill his ass.", Trowa chuckled, his one green eye dancing with delight.

"Now, Duo, breath deep, and count backwards from one hundred kay?", Howard told him, placing something over his nose and mouth. 

Duo started to count, "100, 99, 98, 97, 96.... 95.... 94.....93......92.......91.......90", he fell into a deep slumber.

"Now, bring me the plans, and the parts needed for this.", Dr. G told Howard, "And Trowa, if I go to make any wrong cuts, tell me.", 

.....

It was already five o'clock and Heero was beginning to worry about where Duo had gone off to. Was he in danger? Was he hurt? Heero couldn't stand it. He stood, slicing tomatoes with his scythed hand. Soon, it was six, then seven, then eight o'clock....

.....

Duo woke bright eyed and bushy tailed, and wanted to see himself right away. He ran to a full length mirror, and looked over himself. "It's perfect...", He whispered, "Just perfect.", 

.....

Heero kept glancing back up at the clock, it was eleven fifty five. "Duo... I wish you were here with me.", Heero found himself whispering.

Heero started to pace the room again, only to jump at the sudden sound of the doorbell ringing. Heero rushed to answer it, only to be shocked by Duo's smiling face. "Hi, Heero- kun.", Duo smiled.

He wore an ankle length, black trench coat, and black gloves. Heero wrapped his arms around Duo, about ready to cry about how worried he was and everything when Duo patted his shoulder. "I have something to show you.", Duo whispered in his ear.

Heero slowly backed away. "Heero, I want to love you, but, it seemed to me it would hurt you even more when I.... When I left this place forever, with you trapped here because you can't truly die.", Duo explained, "So, I went to go see if I could do anything... I've found there was only one way to be with you forever.", 

Duo slowly slipped his gloves off, then the trench coat, Heero gasped. Underneath, there where areas of silver metal showing on Duo's body. One whole arm was now silver itself, Duo smiled, "I wanted to get that done so we would look somewhat a like.",

"Oh, Duo, you didn't have to-", Heero started.

"I didn't, but I wanted to, for you Heero.", Duo whispered, "So we could be together forever, no matter what happens around ourselves.

"Oh, Duo!", Heero gasped.

Duo gently tilted Heero's chin with his hands. "For you, koi.", Duo whispered.

They kissed, the intermingling of flesh to flesh, and metal to metal... Two beings that would love each other until the end of time.

****

End


End file.
